Bu'junia/Geschichten
Krieg in den östlichen Pestländern - Angriff auf Schattenflucht Schattenjäger Sydies, der Bozz der Atuad Ackee, sprach gerade über die Voodoologe im Stamm, als plötzlich das Kriegsgeschrei von Trollen zu hören war. Kampfgeräusche hallten herüber zur kleinen Anhöhe, auf der sich der Stamm der Atuad Ackee in Schattenflucht versammelt hatte. „Wer wagt es….“ Junia zögerte einen Moment, als sie auch schon das Geschrei von Menschen hören konnte. Ein lautes Knurren aus Junias Kehle und Jezz stellte sich an ihre Seite. Schon sah sie sie rennen, die Menschen, gefolgt von den Wachen von Schattenflucht, die die Angreifer direkt auf die kleine Gruppe zutrieben. „Für die Ackees“ Junias Schrei hallte über den Platz, als sie ihren Bogen spannte um den ersten Pfeil gegen ihre Feinde abzufeuern. Die Trolle stürmen unter wütendem Gebrüll los, werfen sich mit aller Gewalt und allem Hass gegen die Angreifer. Die Körper der Menschen wurden von Pfeilen durchbohrt, zerhackt von den Waffen der Trolle, scharfe Hauer bohrten sich in die Körper… Junia warf ihren Bogen weg, zog ihre Äxte und stürzte sich blind vor Wut auf einen Menschen, Jezz an ihrer Seite, der sich in der Kehle des Menschen verbiss, Blut lief über ihre Arme und spritzte in ihr Gesicht… "Bleichnasn! Bleichnasn von der Allianz?!" brüllte einer der Trolle, voller Wut ließ er das Schwert niedersausen und köpfte einen leblosen Leib. "Verräter!" Als kein Lebenszeichen mehr zu vernehmen war, beruhigten sich die Trolle langsam wieder, der Hass jedoch war in den Augen eines Jeden zu sehen. Spät in der Nacht lag Junia mit offenen Augen auf ihrer Matte. Bilder von damals kamen ihr in den Sinn, ihr war als würde sie wieder die Schreie der sterbenden Trolle hören. „Diesmal werdet ihr dafür büßen… Ich werde in eurem Blut baden und euer Fleisch essen…“ Sie ballte ihre Klauen zu Fäusten und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf… thumb|200px|right|Junia im Dorf der Bruchhauer Klingenmeister Junia betrachtete die Hand voll Trolle, die sich in Schattenflucht versammelt hatten und den Worten der Bozzin lauschten. Sydies hatte die Ackees verlassen, er war nach Beutebucht gegangen. Und er hatte Rajewa als seine Nachfolgerin eingesetzt... „… Der Klingenmeister steht der Klingeloge vor und ist ausserdem die Leibwache der Bozzin. Er ist Kriegsberater und im Falle eines Stammeskrieges Vertreter der Atuad Ackee…“ Junia straffte ihren Rücken und griff unbewusst nach ihren Äxten. Sie hatte einige Abende zuvor ein langes Gespräch mit Rajewa geführt. Über die Zukunft des Stammes, den Weggang einiger Trolle aus dem Stamm, den Angriff der Menschen auf Schattenflucht, über den Stamm der Schwarzhauer und die Dinge, die nun getan werden mussten. „… und als Oberhaupt der Klingenloge wird Bu’junia eingesetzt.“. Junia erhob sich langsam und trat vor die kleine Gruppe Trolle. Stolz leistete sie den Schwur, der sie als Klingemeister der Ackees verpflichtete und mit dem sie sich ganz dem Stamm verschrieb. Ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihr aus, als Rajewa ihr das Amulett um den Hals legte, das sie als Klingemeister des Stammes kennzeichnete. Sie würde den Stamm schützen, sie würde ihr Leben für jeden einzelnen Troll des Stammes geben wenn es sein muss. Junia betrachtete die hochgewachsene Trollin, Rajewa, die nun Natak den Schwur als spirituelles Oberhaupt des Stammes abnahm. Sie war sicher, dass Sydies die beste Entscheidung getroffen hat, als er Rajewa zur Bozzin machte. Sie bewunderte Raj insgeheim und würde alles dafür tun, die Bozzin nicht zu enttäuschen. Nachdem auch die Geister zur neuen Ordnung im Stamm befragt wurden und ihre Zustimmung gaben, wurde die kleine Versammlung aufgelöst. Junia ging zu ihrer Hütte und begann, ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen zu packen. Die Ackees würden Schattenflucht verlassen und nach Sen'jin gehen, so hatte es der Stamm entschieden. thumb|200px|right|Junia bei den Arinj Ackee in Sen'jin Sen'jin (Ort) Junia hob langsam ein Augenlid, als ein lautes Schnarchen sie weckte. Sie blickte direkt in Jezz’ Gesicht, der wohlig schnurrend neben ihr am Strand im Sand lag und ihr seinen heissen stinkenden Atem ins Gesicht bliess. Leise knurrend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und blickte in den Himmel, wo bereits die Sonne aufging. Sie atmete tief die frische Meeresluft ein und lauschte den Geräuschen des langsam erwachenden Dorfes, die der Wind zu ihr herübertrug. Xar’Ti und Zjolnir fütterten die Raptoren und zankten sich dabei wie gewöhnlich, Miao’zan hatte schon einen Kessel auf dem Feuer aus dem seltsamer Dampf emporstieg und zu ihr herüberwehte und Lau’Tiki unterhielt sich lautstark mit Tai’tasi über den Fang der letzten Nacht. Die Ackees lebten nun schon einige Zeit in Sen’jin und fühlten sich in Durotar heimisch. Die Menschen in der Burg Tiragarde stellten kein grosses Problem dar, es kam nur selten zu Kämpfen. Auch die Trolle auf den Echo-Inseln verhielten sich relativ ruhig. Der Weggang aus Schattenflucht war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, die Nähe zu Orgrimmar erwies sich nicht nur des Handels wegen als gut, es bot auch die Möglichkeit mit anderen Stämmen der Horde in Kontakt zu treten. Junia erhob sich langsam aus dem Sand, schüttelte den Staub von sich und nahm ein kurzes Bad im Meer, bevor sie sich zum kleinen Dorfplatz begab, wo am Dorfteich schon einige Trolle sassen und den Tag besprachen. Sie sah nach den Häuten, die sie am gestrigen Abend zum Trocknen aufgehängt hatte, klaute Lau’Tiki einen seiner Fische und setzte sich grüssend und genüsslich mampfend zu den anderen Trollen an den Dorfteich. Nach dem Frühstück packte Junia einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus, entnahm eine Pfeife aus Knochen, die sie mit verschiedenen Kräutern befüllte und entzündete die Pfeife an einem Stück Holz aus dem kleinen Lagerfeuer. Zufrieden seufzend nahm sie einen tiefen Zug, bliess den Rauch aus der Nase und lehnte sich grinsend zurück. „''Gehste mit jagn Maan?“ Vel’rin baute sich vor Junia auf und sah sie fragend an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf „''Neh Maan, ich geh in den Dschungl eh, werd Kragg besuchn, hia is ja nix zu tun….“ Junia hatte entschieden nach Grom’gol zu reisen. Lange war sie nicht mehr dort gewesen, an dem Ort, wo sie einst Zuflucht fand. Kragg, ein Ork, hatte sich damals ihrer angenommen. Er war ein guter Jäger und sie hatte noch einiges von ihm lernen können und er war es auch gewesen, der sie nach Kalimdor schickte. Sie würde ihm zeigen, was aus ihr geworden war und er würde stolz sein, da war sie sicher. Junia schüttelte die Gedanken an damals ab und begab sich zu ihrer Hütte um einige Sachen zusammen zu packen. Der Bozzin würde in ihrer Abwesenheit nichts passieren, die Menschen hatten lange nicht angegriffen und von anderen Trollstämmen hatten sie derzeit nichts zu befürchten. Ausserdem wich Keeta nicht von Rajs Seite. „''Keeta…''.“ Junia knurrte leise, als sie an die Trollin dachte und schnürte missmutig ihr Bündel weiter… thumb|300px|left|Menaaki und die Trolle Menaaki Junia sass am Strand von Sen'jin und dachte über das Gespräch mit Snow'jin nach. Ja, es hat sich vieles geändert. Die Atuad Ackee gibt es nicht mehr, Rajewa ist verschollen - wahrscheinlich tot, Znaza erzählte von verfluchten Trollen in Azeroth und bisher hat niemand ein Mittel gegen die Seuche gefunden, die Jagd auf den verseuchten Troll – die Wunde –, die nicht so endete wie sie sollte… „Die Loa mögn uns beistehn….“ Junia schloss die Augen und eine Melodie kam ihr in den Kopf. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich erinnerte, woher die Melodie kam und von wem sie sie gehört hat. „Papa Menaaki…..“ Junia dachte an den Abend, an dem sie zum ersten Mal die Orkstadt betrat. Am Lagerfeuer vor der Bank sassen einige Trolle, die sie zu sich ans Feuer einluden. Durch einen Kampf mit einem Ork und einem Schlag auf den Kopf hatte Junias Gedächtnis leiden müssen und Papa Menaaki versorgte ihre Wunde und machte ihr Mut. Einige junge ungestüme Trolle sassen auch in der Runde, die nichts über die Loa gelernt hatten und so holte Menaaki seine Gitarre hervor und sang ein Lied: *Der Loa Song *Listenin´ up, me Friends, and singin´ with me them Loa´s Song. An´ it goes lika this... *singt* Hey Maan, whats goin´ on, why no listen to Menaaki an´ them Loa Song? *singt* Singin´ ´bout Shirvallah - Loa of Hunta an´ Warria. *singt* trackin´ ya down an´ chop of ya Head. *singt* Now ya kno´ Shirvallah why dont ya go on - listnin´ to Menaaki an´ them Loa Song. *singt* Singin´ ´bout Bethekk, black Pantha so wise, *singt* givin´ Trolls Juju of Fire an´ Ice. *singt* Now ya´kno´ Bethekk, why dont ya ggo on - singin´with Menaaki them Loa Song. *singt* Singin´ ´bout Ula-tek - them silent Snak´. *singt* findin´ ya at sleep an´ ya neva will awake. *singt* Now ya kno´ Ula-tek why dont ya go on - listnin´ to Menaaki an´ them Loa Song. *singt* Singin´ ´bout Shango - Loa of Storms, *singt* no likin´ all livin´ Thingo - Chrushin´ us "Worms". *singt* Now ya kno´ Shango why dont ya go on - singin´ with Menaaki them Loa Song. *singt* Singin´ ´bout Samedi - Keepa of them Dead, *singt* watchin´ them Cemetary while ya stayin´ in Bed. *singt* Now ya kno´ ´bout them Loas of Troll-People from this Song, An´ Menaaki would still go on, *singt* But them Song is ova now, an Menaaki goin´sleep - hopin´ what ya learnin´ will be keeped. Junia seufzte... So viele junge Trolle, die sich nichts scheren um ihre Wurzeln und für die Loaverehrung und Tradition ein Fremdwort ist. Wo war Menaaki nur, jetzt, wo ihn die Trolle mehr denn je brauchen? Junia seufzte erneut und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Während sie die Sterne betrachtete summte sie weiter Menaakis Lied… thumb|200px|right|Die Jagd auf die Wunde Die Jagd auf die Wunde - Schlussakt Junia hatte Vapul’jins linken Arm fest im Griff, als Jaljin den Dolch ansetzte, um den Arm vom Körper zu trennen. Hämisch grinsend sah sie auf Vapul herab, der sich wand und versuchte, sich ihrem und Ockhams Griff zu entziehen. Nun würde er doch seine gerechte Strafe für den Verrat an seinem Volk bekommen und nur so konnte er geheilt werden, da war Junia sicher. Eine lange Jagd war diesem Moment des Triumphs voraus gegangen. Junia erinnerte sich, als sie in Sen’jin Znaza kennen lernte, eine dürre, verwirrt wirkende Troll-Hexe, die ihr seltsame Dinge erzählte, über einen verfluchten Körper – die Wunde -, der gejagt werden musste und ein Mossweibchen, das behauptete, ihr ganzer Stamm wäre verflucht. Gemeinsam mit Znaza und den Arinj Ackee brachten sie den Hexendoc von Zanzil, der geraubt und bis dato in Sen’jin festgehalten wurde, nach Malaka’jin zu Papa Jin'zil, der dem Hexendoc zusammen mit Znaza und Zunjii das Geheimnix des Zombie-Voodoo „entlocken“ konnte. Dort, in Malaka’jin, trafen sie sich einige Monde später auch wieder, die Chakari, die Arinj Ackee, Junia und einige weitere Stamm-lose Trolle um den Verrat an ihrem Volk zu sühnen und die Wunde, die nicht sein soll, zu jagen. Junia grinste breit, als sie an die Jagd auf die Wunde dachte… Vapul, dieser Feigling, versteckte sich erst hinter Elfen, versuchte dann mehrmals zu fliehen und entkam den Trollen doch nicht. Nachdem Zunji in einem Ritual von Lokou erfahren hatte, dass Vapuls Krankheit nicht die Seuche, sondern wohl etwas anderes sein musste, konnte vor Vapuls Gemeinschaft, Älfchn und Tauren, nun auch - die Junias Meinung nach einzig richtige Erlösung - sein Tod nicht mehr gerechtfertigt werden und so brachten die Arinj Ackee ihn wieder nach Sen’jin. Erst jetzt, nachdem sie aufgebrochen waren, den Pfeil zu suchen der Vapul verletzte, hier, in den verseuchten Pestländern, konnte Vapul durch Trollhand geheilt und von der Seuche befreit werden. Jaljins Klinge glitt durch Fleisch, Knochen zerbarsten und Vapul’jin schrie. Triumphierend hielt Junia Vapuls Arm in die Höhe. „Bedank dia Vapul, wia habn dia geheilt…..“ Grinsend wandten sich Ockham, Jaljin und Junia von Vapul’jin ab und gingen zurück zu den Anderen … thumb|200px|right|Die Jagd auf die Wunde - Beim Stamm des Mossweibchen thumb|200px|left|Junia mit Ockham auf der Insel Yojamba Die Chakari Junia saß in Malaka'jin unter dem Zeltdach, unter dem sich der kleine Altar befindet. Sie murmelte einige Worte in trollischer Sprache, als sie ihre Klauen in die Schüssel vor sich tauchte, in der sich eine klebrige Masse aus Junias Blut und Baumharz befand. Sorgsam verstrich sie die Masse in ihrem Zopf, so dass er die Form einer roten Axt ergab. Sie drehte sich zum Altar, dankte den Loa für ihren Segen und wusch die klebrige Masse in einer Schüssel mit Wasser wieder von ihren Klauen. Sie war nun zuhause – Malaka’jin, der Ort, an dem der Stamm lebte, dessen Wappen sie nun mit Stolz trug. Junia sah an sich herunter, betrachtete das Wappen der Chakari und dachte an den Abend zuvor, an dem sie mit Ockham zur Insel Yojamba reiste, um den Segen der ehrwürdigen Loa Zanza für Junias Aufnahme in den Stamm der Chakari zu erbitten. Junia und Ockham hatten als Opfer den Kopf eines Goblins mitgebracht, den Ock nun zu den anderen Schädeln legte „ Das Zeichen unserer Stärke geben wir dir, auf dem wir unsere Worte vermischt haben… Loa Zanza, du siehst gleichzeitig durch die Augen aller Trolle……..“ Junia lauschte aufmerksam und ehrfürchtig Ockhams Worten, bis der sich an sie wandte „Wenn du uns vertraust, dann heb die Arme…“ Er wickelte ein grell-orangefarbenes Stück Stoff um ihre Arme und drückte ihre Arme dann grinsend nach unten… „Wenn du den Wappenrock annimmst, tust du das vor den Augen unseres ganzen Volkes….“ Stolz nahm sie den Wappenrock an, der sie nun für Jedermann als Mitglied des Stammes der Chakari zeigte. Ockham hatte ihr auf der Heimreise nach Orgrimmar viel erzählt, über die Bündnisse der Chakari mit den Orks vom Schwarzwolf Clan, mit den Arinj Ackee und Mitgliedern des Bundes „Das Siegel“… Einiges Neues würde wohl auf sie zukommen, dachte Junia und einige Zeit später, fand sie sich unter Orks, mitten in Orgrimmar, wieder, Gespräche über Angriffe und den Krieg führend. Die Chakari würden den Ork-Klan unterstützen, wobei auch immer, dies sicherte Ockham dem Häuptling der Orks zu…. Junia sprach noch ein Gebet zu den Göttern und schlenderte dann zu Denni’ka, um ihr Jezz vom Hals zu halten… thumb|200px|right|Junia vor dem Altar in Malaka'jin Hexenkessel Malaka'jin Jin'zils Laune verschlechterte sich erst einmal merklich, als immer mehr Trolle nach Malaka'jin kamen. Tzatsu, eine Dschungeltrollin die durch Chartok auf die Chakari traf, entschied, sich den Chakari anzuschliessen. Rasca kehrte wieder zurück und Junia brachte sie sicherheitshalber nach Malaka'jin, wo Rasca letztendlich auch blieb. Innerhalb der Arinj Ackee gab es Unstimmigkeiten, so wurden auch einige Trolle der Arinj Ackee in Malaka'jin aufgenommen. Weitere Trolle folgten und im Tal wurde es eng. Aber Papa Jin'zil hatte glücklicherweise inzwischen Gefallen daran gefunden, mehr und mehr Trolle mit seinen Erledigungen zu beauftragen. thumb|200px|right|Die [[Chakari in Malaka'jin]] Junia jedoch blieb immer öfter weg von dem einst ruhigen Tal, denn mehr Trolle bedeuten mehr Stress und so erschien sie dort nur noch um Papa Jin'zils Aufträge zu erledigen. Harl'kee legte sich mit so gut wie allen Trollen an, die Junia wichtig waren, in Malaka'jin war er nun nicht mehr erwünscht und so war sie fast froh, dass er sich den Macumba anschloss und seine Hütte im Hinterland baute. Sydies kehrte zurück, worüber Junia höchst erfreut war, sie achtete ihn sehr und so war sie sehr enttäuscht und wütend, dass einige Chakari Sydies derart respektlos behandelten und sie so in einen Gewissenskonflikt brachten. Schliesslich hatte sie einen Schwur geleistet. Die Chakari wurden wegen eines Trolls, der auch eine Schuld bei Jin'zil zu begleichen hatte und deshalb in Malaka'jin lebte, durch einen anderen Trollstamm bedroht, der Bund mit den Orcs geriet ins Wackeln, weil die Orcs sich untereinander zerstritten und die Chakari so in eine ungute Position zwangen. Blut für Shirvallah, Blut für die Ackees - das hatte sie einst geschworen. Papa Jin'zil befahl Junia, Schattenjäger Sydies aufzusuchen, um zu klären ob er Ansprüche stellt, jetzt, wo er wieder Trolle um sich schart. Jin'zil sähe es äußerst ungern, wenn er einen seiner Trolle verlieren würde, das machte er ihr mehr als deutlich klar. Wie Junia erwartet hatte, stellte Syd keinerlei Forderungen, machte ihr jedoch klar, dass der Schwur noch immer seine Gültigkeit hat - ihr Blut für das der Atuad Ackee, das Blut der Atuad Ackee für das ihre. Die Stimmung im Dorf kochte immer öfter hoch, innerhalb der Chakari war die Stimmung zum Zerbersten angespannt. Vom ehrenwehrten Papa Jin'zil war seltsamerweise kaum etwas zu bemerken, er arbeitete rund um die Uhr an der Verwirklichung seines Traumes und doch schien es so, als würde er seine Kinder genau beobachten. Blutskalps Junia betastet ihr Gesicht und zieht sofort scharf die Luft durch die Zähne ein. Im nächsten Moment spürt sie kühlendes Wasser und hört Daj sagen "Nich rumfingan eh!" Sie war in Orgrimmar gewesen, hatte mit Daj gelabert und dann kam dieses Weibchen. Dieses verdammte Weibchen von Jazek, Blutskalp wie er, das sich aufspielte als sie nach Malaka'jin kam. Sie machte sich an Voons Kessel zu schaffen und versuchte Ock zu vergiften. Weisses Pulver hatte sie in der Klaue gehabt und gleich darauf einen von Junias Pfeilen. Doch diesmal war Junia nicht schnell genug gewesen. Das Pulver traf sie überraschend, mitten im Gesicht und sofort spürte sie den Schmerz von tausend Feuern in ihrem Gesicht, in ihren Augen. Wäre Daj nicht gewesen, läge sie immer noch in Orgrimmar, blind und vor Schmerzen fast wahnsinnig. Sie bekam kaum mit, wie er sie nach Malaka'jin brachte. Erst als Daj ihr Gesicht mit Wasser kühlte, verebbte der Schmerz ein wenig, ihre Gedanken konnte sie kaum zusammen halten. Wie durch einen Nebel registrierte sie das Geschehen um sie herum. Sie hörte Daj sagen, dass jemand in Malaka'jin wäre und sie glaubte, die Stimme des Blutskalp Weibchens zu hören. Der Schmerz raubte ihr fast die Sinne und wie im Traum nahm sie nach einiger Zeit Kampfgeräusche wahr, ehe sie ganz im Schmerz versank. Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich, Daj war in ihrer Nähe. Sie roch Blut, viel Blut und Schweiss, Daj röchelte ein wenig und seine Stimme klang eigenartig ruhig. "Is se noch da?" fragte sie ihn. "Ze wiad nich mea widakomm'n" Junia hörte ein Grinsen in Dajs Stimme. Er hatte das Weibchen getötet. Ihren Kopf hatte er auf den Speer vor dem Altar aufgespiesst, ihren kopflosen Körper auf ihrem Raptor zu ihrem Stamm geschickt. Niemand wird Jin'zil ans Bein pissen und niemand wird einem Chakari die Augen herausbrennen, das hatte Daj zu Junia gesagt. Erneut giesst Daj kaltes Wasser über ihr Gesicht. "Willste mich ertränkn oder wie?" Junia grinst und entscheidet, ihre Meinung über Daj noch einmal zu überdenken. Im Dschungel Ein von Todesangst erfüllter Schrei eines Welpen hallt durch den Dschungel. "Kalonji!" Junias Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, sie beginnt zu Laufen, achtlos wirft sie Bogen und Beutel auf den Boden, immer schneller werden ihre Schritte, Adrenalin schiesst durch ihren Körper, jeder Muskel ist angespannt.... Sie steht atemlos keuchend auf dem kleinen Platz im Dorf, auf dem noch vor kurzer Zeit die Schattenhauer ein Fest zu Ehren Shirvallahs gefeiert haben. Ungläubig sieht sie sich um, zerfetzte Körper, Blut, der Geruch von Tod in der Luft. Sie nimmt eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, da, im Zelt der Welpen. Noch im Laufen nimmt sie ihre Axt vom Gürtel, wie von Sinnen holt sie aus um die Axt in den Kopf zu schlagen, aus dem sie zwei angsterfüllte Augen überrascht anstarren..... Nach Luft ringend, das hasserfüllte Knurren hallt noch an den Hängen des kleinen staubigen Tals nach, sackt Junia fast ohnmächtig vor Wut vor dem Altar in Malaka'jin zusammen. Es ist ruhig, nur der Wind ist zu hören, der das Zeltdach bewegt und den Staub aufwirbelt. Der abgegriffene Lederbeutel löst sich vom Gürtel und der misslungene Schrumpfkopf, den sie einst aus dem Kopf des Gnomes gemacht hat, kullert heraus und bleibt mit dem Gesicht nach oben vor ihr liegen. Erstaunt betrachtet Junia den Kopf, als dieser plötzlich zu wachsen scheint, das Gesicht zu einer abscheulichen Fratze verzogen. Der Mund öffnet sich und ein entsetzlicher Schrei ist zu hören, der Junia durch Mark und Bein geht....... Junia faucht wütend und wehrt sich mit aller Kraft, als sie zwei kräftige Arme spührt, die sie festhalten, ein beruhigendes Schnurren in ihrem Ohr. "Prachtweibchen... Ruhig, alles ist oke.." murmelt der unsanft geweckte Troll schlaftrunken und Junia begreift schlagartig, dass sie nur geträumt hat. Der vertraute Geruch und die Wärme seines Körpers lassen langsam die Anspannung aus ihr weichen. Sie waren in den Dschungel gereist um Vorbereitungen für das Fest zu treffen, sie waren nun Zuhause, im Dschungel, der für beide voller Erinnerungen steckte. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um, vergräbt ihre Nase in seinem Fell und rollt sich in seinen Armen zusammen. "Aye, alls ist oke...." Notiz Der Loa Song - copyright by Menaaki Kategorie:Spielergeschichten